Airlines
by xbechloex
Summary: "Hey, you're kind of in my seat." Beca hears someone say as she opens her eyes. She freezes. The most beautiful person she had ever seen in her entire life was beaming at her, pointing to the number on the airline seat


"9K" Beca mumbled to herself as she was searching for her spot in the airplane.

She always had trouble when it came to claiming her seat in the metal contraption. Not only is it the fact that her dyslexia mixes up the numbers she sees but also because, when she does find her seat, some asshole has taken it, claiming that Beca herself was the one in the wrong.

An argument would probably then ensue, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and eventually give in the the stubborn person to avoid making a huge scene. Afterwards, she would have to become the asshole that takes someone else's seat.

What a great world we live in, folks.

"Well, fuck." she sighed quietly, staring at the old woman who occupied her seat.

Today was just going to be one of those days.

She was getting ready to tell the woman she was in her seat, but the DJ stopped for a moment and really absorbed how she looked. That look was one she was truly familiar with. The old woman's wrinkled face was downcast as she looked out the plane's window, probably thinking about the depressing thing that has happened to make her disheartened.

Yes, that look was written all over her face the last time she was on an airplane. In fact, it was actually the airplane that took her away from the very place she was returning to on this flight. That was the look she had when she and her mother left Atlanta after her father decided to fucking leave them in the hardest time of heir fucking lives like the fucking asshole he is-

'No, Beca, it isn't the time to get mad all over again.' the twenty-one-year-old berated herself, stopping her inner tirade.

She sighed as the anger left her for now and looked toward the woman again. The point is that she knows that look all too well. She nodded slightly as she decided to let the woman remain seated, hoping that she can find a seat herself.

Looking around, she noted that there were exactly three empty seats in row six: 6H, J, and K. She shouldered her bag full of her beloved mixing tools and hoped for the best, walking over and sitting next to he window. The short brunette pulled out her headphones and connected them to her laptop, slipping them on her head to listen to her finished mixes.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head to see who was there and completely froze.

The most beautiful person she had ever seen in her entire life was beaming at her with a perfect mouth. Her baby blue eyes pierced into her soul, and her gorgeous red hair framed her perfect face, well, perfectly.

"Holy shit." Beca whispered under her breath. It was only then that she realized the breathtaking human was speaking to her. Well, She was speaking her, but she stopped after the whisper passed Beca's lips.

"What?" The redhead asked innocently, confusion lacing both her voice and her face.

"Uh, nothing. What is you were saying?" Beca stuttered.

The redheaded beauty looked at her with an amused face, repeating what she had said, "Well, you're kind of in my seat, but-"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine, I swear. There are still two empty seats here-"

"But you paid for this seat-"

"-and you probably paid for yours, but, still, you're here and not there so my friend and I can just sit here. It's literally just one seat away."

Beca agreed slightly reluctantly, sitting back down from when she had somewhat jumped up. The redhead and the blonde woman, presumably her friend, sat down in the two empty seats next to her.

Beca wanted to say something to this gorgeous woman, she really did, but she has never been good at socializing with people in general, especially angelic creatures like the one next to her.

The redhead probably sensed her awkwardness because she spoke up a couple seconds later, "My name's Chloe, by the way, and this is Aubrey." she added, pointing toward the blonde next to her.

'Chloe. Of course her name is Chloe. The perfect name for a perfect face.' Beca thought before reaching out ti take the hand Chloe had offered.

"Hey, I'm Beca."

"Beca? That's such a cool name!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

The seatbelt sign flashed and a voice came over the plane intercom, "Please take your seats. We will be taking off shortly."

After following the flashing instructions, Chloe turned back to the brunette and motioned to the headphones around the smaller girl's neck, asking, "What were you listening to?"

"Uh," the brunette sputtered, she's never had anyone really ask such a simple question, "A, uh, mix that I've been working on."

"You mix music?" she asked excitedly, "No way, that's so cool!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." God, she's so awkward.

"Can I hear some?" she noticed the smaller woman's reluctance and quickly added in her sweetest tone, "Please?"

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile and agreed, handing Chloe her headphones while she pulled out her laptop completely.

Beca noticed that the plane started moving down the runway and stared out the window, fixated on the runway and nature flying by. She loved this part of the ride, she can see the outside life passing by so fast and, when it takes off, everything suddenly seems so still, even if everything is actually moving at over 100 miles per hour.

She was watching the runway fly across the window at lighting speed when a happy squeal interrupted her thoughts.

"I love this part!" the overexcited redhead squeaked in delight, cause an amazed expression to take over Beca's own face. No one ever likes this part, they all see it as life passing by too quickly and how everything should slow down.

"Me, too." Beca mumbled, still looking at the slightly older woman with a small, amazed smile.

"Well, you're gonna miss it, silly, if you keep looking at me."

A blush rose quickly up her neck as she quickly whipped her head back toward the window, well aware of how close Chloe was to her so she would also watch.

"I love this part," Chloe whispered gently in her hear, eyes transfixed on the scene before her, making Beta shiver slightly, "because everything flies by so quickly, making you struggle to make out every detail while knowing what the big picture looks like. But, when we get higher in the sky, everything suddenly looks so calm even if we're moving at over 100 miles per hour."

"Me...too..." Beca replied breathily.

Once the plane was up in the sky and the voice over the intercom told the passengers that they were "free to move about the cabin", Chloe finally listened Beca's mix of Titanium.

"Oh my god, this is my jam!" She yelped, earning a few glares from other passengers. She learned in closer to Beca and added with a wink, "My lady jam." causing the brunette to swallow thickly.

"O-Okay, some things I don't need to know." the DJ stuttered, a blush tinted her ears.

Chloe laughed at her taken aback expression and added, "But, seriously, this is really awesome."

Beca smiled slightly at the compliment and continued to show the redhead her mixes. The rest of the flight continued like this, Mix, Compliment, Mix, Compliment, until Chloe put them aside and started talking with Beca about everything and nothing, laughing and smiling more than she ever has. Neither of them wanted to sleep at risk of losing conversation time.

Beca found herself extremely disappointed when she learned that they had landed in Louisiana. She never wanted to stop talking with Chloe. In fact, she never wanted to stop seeing her in general. The beautiful redhead beside her even seemed disappointed.

When everybody started shuffling off the plane, they stared at each other, neither of them wanting to leave; they wanted to stay and get lost in each other's eyes.

"Chloe? Come on, we have to go get our stuff set up." the blonde girl behind her, uh, Aubrey said as she tapped her shoulder.

This quickly snapped them out of our reverie, and, as she was getting up, Chloe said, "Oh, yeah, uh, coming, Bree."

She turned around to Beca and added softly, "See you around, Becs." Then she was gone.

Just like that.

"Well, fuck."


End file.
